


Let It Out

by killerweasel



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone unexpected shows up at Benny's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Out

Title: Let It Out  
Fandom: The Lego Movie  
Characters: Benny the Spaceman, Bad Cop  
Word Count: 746  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after The Lego Movie  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Someone unexpected shows up at Benny's door.

Benny opened the door, ready to welcome Good Cop inside. The cheery greeting never made it past his lips. He tried and failed to keep the surprise off his face when he found Bad Cop standing on his porch instead. "Uh... hello. Is something wrong?"

"I know you were supposed to watch a movie with Good Cop this afternoon." Bad Cop shifted from foot to foot. "But he suggested I take his place. May I come in?"

"Sure." Benny floated backward, staying out of Bad Cop's way. "The den is the first room on the right." He closed the door quietly before landing on the floor. He followed Bad Cop down the hall. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but why are you here instead of Good Cop?"

Bad Cop sat down on the couch. He picked up a pillow covered in tiny rocket ships up and stared at it. "He said that we could... that I could trust you." His hands tightened on the pillow. "Good Cop has always been better at dealing with people. He's easy to get along with, he's nice, and people like him. Even after what Lord Business did, he was still his cheerful self." He glanced at Benny. "You helped him get his face back to normal."

Benny tugged his helmet free. He held it out to Bad Cop. Bad Cop took it, studying the dents on the lower half. "I don't really remember much of what happened, maybe that's due to the lack of oxygen from my face plate breaking, but when I woke up, I was damaged. One of the guys I was stationed with, Jack, he repaired my helmet as best as he could and then gave my face a touch-up. So when I saw Good Cop's scribble face, I offered to help."

When Bad Cop handed him the helmet back, Benny set it on the floor next to the couch. "It wasn't right, what happened to him." Benny shuddered. "I imagine it was bad for you too."

"We've never been separated like before. Good Cop was there, but he wasn't. I felt empty." Bad Cop looked around for a chair to kick. When he didn't spot one, he threw one of the pillows across the room. "I should have fought harder and protected him like I did when we were growing up."

Benny's eyes widened. "You know what, I think I'll put on the movie we were going to watch. It's about this group of actors who are mistaken for their characters and end up on a wild space adventure." He went over to the bookcase of VHS tapes and grabbed the film he was talking out. He shook the tape free from the box, stuck it on the player, and turned on the television.

The film was halfway over when Benny heard Bad Cop whisper something. He paused the film, turning to look at the other man. Bad Cop had moved to the far end of the couch. His arms were wrapped around his body and he was muttering something Benny couldn't quite make out.

"Bad Cop?"

"It was my fault." The words were barely above a whisper and Benny had to strain his ears to make them out. "Good Cop tried to save them from Lord Business and he got wiped away. I knew I'd be erased too or maybe Lord Business would throw me into the abyss."

Benny shifted over until he was within touching distance of Bad Cop. He reached out slowly, setting his hand on Bad Cop's shoulder. "Who did he try to save?"

"Our parents." Bad Cop shook his head. "I sacrificed my own parents to keep myself safe. What kind of a person does that? And it didn't even matter because Lord Business betrayed me in the end."

"Are they okay?" Bad Cop nodded. "Then that's what really matters." Benny gave Bad Cop's shoulder a pat. "You know that we never would have made it out of the television studio without your help, right? There were too many robots. If we hadn't made it out, then we couldn't have helped Emmet and he wouldn't have saved everyone from Lord Business and the Kragle."

"I think I understand why Good Cop likes you." Bad Cop gave Benny a very small smile. "We should finish the movie."

Benny grabbed the remote and pressed a button. "The best part is coming up."

"I can't wait to see it."


End file.
